This invention relates to devices and methods for continuously and non-invasively measuring arterial blood pressure and heart rate.
Physiological measurement of blood pressure provides important diagnostic information to medical practitioners regarding the state of the patient's circulatory and cardiac systems. Techniques for measuring arterial pressure include invasive and non-invasive methods, each including an assortment of apparatus and techniques. A typical invasive technique includes inserting a catheter directly into the artery to be monitored, and measuring the pressure induced on a column of fluid within the catheter with an external pressure transducer.
Non-invasive techniques for measuring arterial pressure include an assortment of apparatus and techniques including intermittent occlusive and continuous non-occlusive techniques.